


past the thin walls

by curtainflames



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Finger Sucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Toys, camboy yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Yunho doesn't know why he is so flustered.It's not like he didn't know about Yeosang's part time job. When they moved into the apartment, Yeosang came out clean to him (and Seonghwa) about his camboy streams and the two accepted it wholeheartedly. So why is he gripping onto his backpack strap so tightly when he catches his roommate getting ready for his next stream?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	past the thin walls

**Author's Note:**

> hello o/ hope you enjoy this feral yunseongsang! 
> 
> disclaimers for any grammar mistakes! also if i missed any tags let me know ^^
> 
> also warnings for my overuse of a lot of words and italics ,,

Yunho doesn't know why he is so flustered.

It's not like he didn't know about Yeosang's part time job. When they moved into the apartment, Yeosang came out clean to him (and Seonghwa) about his camboy streams and the two accepted it wholeheartedly. So why is he gripping onto his backpack strap so tightly when he catches his roommate getting ready for his next stream? 

Due to a cancelled study date with San, Yunho comes home a lot earlier than expected. He does know that Yeosang has a scheduled stream, but for sometime on the walk home, he forgets it all to an icecream bar. So, when he enters the apartment and turns into the hallway leading to their rooms, his breath gets caught in his throat when he sees Yeosang in the doorframe of their shared bathroom, applying pink lipstick in the mirror.

Yeosang doesn't notice him at first, only greeting Yunho when he is finished and turned to shut off the lights. They both blink at each other for a moment before Yeosang breaks into a small smile, finally pressing the off switch. 

"You're home early. I'm about to start." Yunho's eyes travel down to Yeosang's hands, snapping a lipstick cap back on. 

"Yeah... San cancelled last minute..." His words trail off as his eyes travel more but now onto Yeosang's outfit. He bites his bottom unconsciously when he notices what the other is wearing. 

It's his beige fuzzy sweater and his tri coloured choker. He knows the items well since the beige v neck sweater was a gift from Yeosang himself and the choker was given from Seonghwa's collection. The choker is also unique in the fact they are actually three strings - one black, beige and brown - to represent the inhabitants of the apartment. Yunho usually wears them a bit looser - as more of a necklace - but Yeosang had seemed to curl them a bit tighter. 

"... so are you staying here then?" Yeosang's voice snaps Yunho out of his daze. The shorter had taken a few more steps closer, now an arms length away stopping in front of his room's door.

"I-I guess... if you don't mind." The look on Yeosang's face is one of surprise as Yunho never stays. Yunho usually doesn't stick around due to his academic responsibilities, but it doesn't mean he doesn't know what is happening behind the sticker covered door. In fact, he knows what is happening  _ oh too well  _ and he has often stowed away in the furthest corner of the library to tune in on the fun. 

"You know I never mind, Yunho. If I did, I wouldn't be showing hundreds of viewers how well I can take cock weekly." Choking on his spit, Yunho nods once while Yeosang chuckles and opens the door to his room. He pauses for a moment while Yunho still feels like his feet are glued to the ground. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Hide away in his room? Use noise cancelling headphones? Listening through the paper thin walls to Yeosang's moans-

"Oh and if you're wondering what to do, Yunho, Seonghwa hyung usually helps me when he is around." 

"H-Helps you?" Yunho shouldn't be so surprised again. He already knows Seonghwa and Yeosang had fucked a couple of times. There had been numerous nights where he had laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling with a full hard on due to his roommates' antics in the middle of the night. The two - especially Seonghwa - seem to enjoy keeping Yunho sleep deprived and thought it was  _ so _ amusing the next morning to see his natural blush turn a shade darker when Yeosang sits at the table with a collarbone littered in red. Overall, Yunho has no complaints about it. If Yunho really had a problem, he could bring it up to them and they'd respect his decisions in a heartbeat. However, Yunho doesn't really mind it. If he has to pick a problem, it would be actually the blue balls he gets from not being included, but now, on this gracious Friday night, Yunho gets the opportunity presented on a gleaming silver plate to help with one of the most popular camboys in the industry. 

It would be a crime to say refuse. 

"H-How do I help though?" 

"Seonghwa hyung usually just makes sure none of the items fall off the bed and occasionally, helps plan out what toys or panties I could wear," Yeosang informs as he checks his phone. 

"Speaking of panties, I have to pick those out now or I'll be late." Head spinning, Yunho watches Yeosang open his door, stepping inside but still peeking out before he retreats inside. 

"I'll leave you to do whatever you'd like. No pressure," Yeosang runs a hand through his gold locks before flashing him a grin resembling a Cheshire cat. "My door is always open though... if you would like to ‘help’." As Yeosang closes the door, Yunho acts fast. Speed walking to his room, he tosses his bag onto the bed before turning 180 to go Yeosang's room. He can't pass up this invitation. It's the first time in many months Yunho actually has the courage to accept the others’ invitations and he can’t let it slip away.

When he enters Yeosang’s room, the other smiles at him knowingly as he pulls up his panties. With a pout, Yunho only catches a glimpse of the black lace before Yeosang tells him to take a seat behind the camera. Yunho obeys and settles in his desk chair, nervously running his hands over his thighs. He feels like an impatient puppy, bouncing his leg lightly as he watches Yeosang set up the camera and get his items from a box from under the bed. Yunho’s eyes widen but also sparkle in excitement at the sheer size of Yeosang’s choice dildo of the night and he can only gulp as he already feels his pants tighten. 

Yeosang seems to notice his restlessness also, sparing him a chuckle as he is done with the preparations. He saunters over to the pup, running a hand in his hair as he settles in between his legs. Yunho sucks in a breath at the sudden closeness then lets out a slight (nervous) giggle. 

“Hi.”

“Hi big boy. Can you help out with something before the stream? It’ll be real quick.” After his eager nods, he gasps as Yeosang crashes his lips on his, arms falling loosely around Yunho’s neck. Instinctively, Yunho’s hands grab onto Yeosang’s waist, relishing in the sudden messy kiss. They lip lock for a good minute, humming soft moans into each other’s mouths, before they are interrupted by Yeosang’s phone buzzing on the bed. Yunho pouts again when Yeosang pulls away, but instantly blushes when he notices how smudged the coral pink lipstick is. It doesn’t help the tent in his pants when Yeosang wipes a bit of spit off his cheeks, but keeps their beautiful pink mess on his cheeks while he sits on the bed and starts the show. 

“Hi everyone~ It’s Baby Peach time again~ How is everyone doing tonight?” Yunho watches as Yeosang smiles at the comments ripple along his screen. He is still a bit starstruck as he finally realized he gets to sit in on the infamous baby peach’s show  _ live _ and Yeosang makes it more of a reality as he looks up a few times to wink at him. 

“Oh you’re asking if Mars is the one who did this today?” Yeosang asks while running a thumb under his pink bottom lip then grins up at Yunho. “It isn’t Mars today, everyone. My other friend,Sunshine, is helping out for me today. Say hi to everyone Sunshine~” At the sudden shout out, Yunho’s eyes widen as he leans forward. Yeosang takes his hand to wave it into the camera, only showing off his long digits to the viewers. As the comments go wild over just the sight of his hands, Yunho gets embarrassed, covering his face as Yeosang finds it amusing. 

“Aww you guys like Sunshine so much already! Do you like him better than me?” Yunho peeks between his fingers to see Yeosang pout, but also puts the items of the night in full view of the camera. He lowers his hands - his cheeks still pink - as Yeosang explains what he'll do that night grins. 

“Do you want to watch me suck this bad boy off?” Yeosang is on his stomach now, holding the light coloured dick to his cheek. From Yunho’s view, Yeosang looks like he is holding  _ his _ cock. Not to mention that the toy is particularly long and big and not to toot his own horn, it really reminds Yunho of his own length. 

Groaning into his hand, Yunho can barely watch as Yeosang starts to lick up the length, long stripes from the balls to the tip. He shoves his other hand in his sweats, biting his lip as he feels himself already wet. He scoots up to push down his boxers and sweats to about mid thigh, then takes his length in his grip. 

He tries to match Yeosang’s movements the best he can. Every time Yeosang licks the tip, Yunho runs his thumb on his slit. Yeosang pushes a bit past his lips? Yunho grips the corresponding area on his own dick just a bit tighter. He lets his mind wander, head tilting back as he imagines as if Yeosang is actually deep throating him not a silicon dick. When he shifts his eyes back, he feels himself gulp as Yeosang whines around the length and bobs his head up and down fast.Since his fist movements follow the fast pace, Yunho feels himself get close already.Trying his best to bite back his pants and moans to not disturb the broadcast, Yunho reaches a hand to cover his mouth, but before he can, another hand slaps itself over his lips. 

Eyes widening, Yunho looks up to find the third resident of the apartment Park Seonghwa. Seonghwa looks at him with a dark glint matched with a finger over his lip. Yunho whimpers muffled by the eldest hand as Seonghwa leans in, breath ghosting on his ear. 

“Now now, Yunho. We can’t be too loud or we’ll interrupt the show,” Yunho nods softly, hands falling to his lap as Seonghwa smiles gently at him, removing his hand. Then, Seonghwa pulls up a chair next to him, crossing his legs as he settles in. He motions for Yunho to look back at Yeosang and the taller complies, sighing as Yeosang just pulls away from the dildo with a pop. 

Yeosang’s next step is to prep himself, spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers and shifting into a position to show off his panties to the camera. Yunho finally gets a full view of the black lace panties when he pulls his legs up. As Yeosang pulls the underwear to the side and slots one finger in, Yunho feels a hand wrap around the base of his hard on. His eyes dart to the side where Seonghwa isn’t even looking at him. The older’s eyes are glued to Yeosang, now squirming as he thrusts two fingers in himself, but his hand is focused on stroking at Yunho’s length at an agonizingly slow pace. It’s so slow that Yunho tries to pry his hand off, whispering that he can take care of himself, but Seonghwa has an iron grip. Seonghwa tears his eyes off Yeosang almost looking at Yunho disappointedly, making the tallest feel small and submissive. 

“Yunho, we can’t have you cumming before Yeosang. Behave.” Nodding immediately, Yunho decides to slip his hands under his thighs, granting Seonghwa all control. This seems to satisfy the older as he takes Yunho’s chin, turning his face towards him and giving him a chaste kiss. After the lip lock, Yunho turns his attention back to Yeosang who has just finished prepping. 

Yeosang shakily takes his fingers out, pouting as he takes the toy, rolling a condom on it and lathering it in some lube.

“Prep would’ve been better if I had someone to help…” Yeosang mentions to the viewers, but his gaze lands briefly on Yunho whose cheeks flare up in red. He thinks about how he could be the one breaking Yeosang, making sure he is ready for his length. While he wonders about what expressions his roommate would make, Seonghwa squeezes his balls lightly. Involuntarily letting out a louder whine, Yunho covers his mouth embarrassedly as he glances between the two. Yeosang chuckles in amusement as he lays on his back and Seonghwa only smirks at him, gripping hard as a makeshift cockring for Yunho. Groaning inwardly, Yunho ponders how much longer he can take the two. 

Without further adieu, Yeosang continues his show, pressing the tip to his hole. Yunho sucks in a breath as Yeosang takes it in slowly. The room fills with Yeosang’s little pants and whimpers as he fits in the whole length. Yunho assumes the size would take a little time to adjust to, but Yeosang starts to pull it in and out fairly quickly. Yeosang goes at a steady pace, knowing just how to draw out his moans. 

Meanwhile, Seonghwa decides to match Yeosang’s pace, even going slower as Yunho starts to get heated. Yunho squirms in his hold, lifting his hips to get as much friction as he can while watching Yeosang wreck himself with the dildo. Yeosang shows himself no mercy, thrusting fast then slow just to tease not only himself but Yunho also. He shifts into another position so everyone could see his expressions as he rides the toy. 

“I-It feels so good… can I cum soon? Pretty please?” At Yeosang’s beg, Yunho automatically nods as he wants to release also. He looks at Seonghwa who only presses his lips to his, pumping his length at a fast pace. Since Seonghwa muffles all of his moans, Yunho lets himself break first, releasing in the eldest’s hand. Seonghwa milks him, moving his hand up and down rouhgly, and when they pull away, Yunho looks down to see most of his release on Seonghwa’s hand with some splatters on his clothes. He is about to whisper an apology, but Seonghwa brings his dirtied hand to Yunho’s lips. His eyes shift to point at the mess and Yunho knows immediately what to do. Latching onto the other’s digits, he chokes a bit as Seonghwa presses in roughly, scooting close to Yunho. 

“Should’ve gagged you with these earlier. You’re quite a loud pup.” Whimpering around his fingers, Yunho looks down then at Yeosang who is pumping his own cock. The blonde has his head thrown back, just about to burst any moment. When he finally comes, Yeosang locks his glossy eyes to his roommates, making Yunho gag around Seonghwa’s fingers. 

After Yeosang comes down from his high, he wipes his mess on his thighs, removes the toy and greets the viewers goodnight. When the camera is off, Seonghwa slips his drool covered fingers out of Yunho’s mouth. He gives him his first gentle look of the night, pecking his cheek before cupping it.

“Sorry Yunho I was suddenly rough with you.” Yunho shakes his head in disagreement. 

“I-It’s okay! I found it incredibly hot actually.” Chuckling at the honest reply, Seonghwa gets up to attend to Yeosang who is waiting on the bed. Yunho watches as Seonghwa gives him a sweet kiss and showers him in praise for doing so well with the stream. 

“I didn’t think you’d make it.”

“Well, once I heard Yunho was tuning in tonight, I couldn’t help but dash in to join the fun.”

“You told him?” Yeosang shoots Yunho a playful grin before turning back to Seonghwa, nuzzling at his thigh. 

“Do you need help getting off? You haven’t come yet hyung.”

“I can take care of myself, Yeosang. You’ve already done enough tonight.” Yunho nods eagerly on the side, moving to sit next to the duo on the bed. 

“I can even finish Seonghwa hyung off if you’re too tired.” 

“But I want to suck hyung off… real dick is  _ way _ better than silicon dick.” Yunho chokes at the blunt remark then looks up at the eldest.

“How about you both help me out?” The two look at each other then nod in agreement as Seonghwa runs his fingers in their locks. “On your knees then, sweeties.” Without any delay, the two shift to the floor, both kneeling at Seonghwa’s feet. Looking up at Seonghwa undoing his belt, Yunho has never felt so small, but he loves it. He loves it so much he reaches to squeeze Yeosang’s hand in excitement as Seonghwa’s hard on is free from its restraints. 

After moving closer to the two, Yunho and Yeosang immediately take a side. They have contrasting licks as Yeosang goes with more kitten licks while Yunho licks a long stripe up. Imitating what Yeosang did earlier in the broadcast, Yunho glaces up at Seonghwa who lets out deep groans at the sensation. 

“God, you two are so cute. My two good boys.” With the compliment, Yeosang pushes Seonghwa’s tip in his mouth while Yunho tends to his balls. They take turns to swallow Seonghwa’s cock before he takes them both by the hair, pulling them off. With their heads tilted back and their tongues out, Seonghwa releases, white streaks on both their faces. When Seonghwa looks back down at them, Yunho is pulled in by Yeosang who licks around his face and kisses him once he is spotless. 

“I wish I could take a picture of how cute you two were,” Seonghwa states when the three are back on the bed. Yunho is at Yeosang’s left, wedged into the wall but arms around his waist. Seonghwa is on the other side pressing kisses to Yeosang’s head. 

“Maybe next time~” Yeosang hums sleepily, curling into Seonghwa’s embrace.

“That is if Yunho wants to.” Seonghwa glances at him while Yunho nods for the nth time of the night. 

“Of course. Can’t wait.” With a grin, Yunho gives each of them a peck on the lips of thanks. As they drift to sleep, all Yunho can think of is how glad to have Yeosang and Seonghwa...and that he doesn’t need to go another night with blue balls. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow you've made it to the end! thank you for reading this mess and i hope you enjoyed it ><
> 
> also the outfit yeosang is wearing is yunho's outfit from a horizon performance + idol radio minus the pants :)


End file.
